Known in the art are various compound featuring hypotensive activity which are useful as hypotensive agents such as Niphedipin, Verapamyl, Obzidan and the like. They, however, have but a short-term effect, wherefore their frequent administration becomes necessary.
Also knonw in the art are such antiarrhythmic agents as quinidine and procaine amide. They possess a high toxicity and cause a number of undesirable side effects.
The prior art compound having the structure most resembling that of the compounds according to the present invention, vis. 3-(2,2,2-trimethylhydrazinium)propionate has a wide spectrum of its biological effect. Known are its growth-stimulating properties in respect of plants and animals, as well as its use for diagnosis of lymphocytic system pathologies (cf. Belgian Pat. No. 880,831; 1980; USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 787995, 1980). The effect of 3-(2,2,2-trimethylhydrazinium)propionate on the cardio-vascular system has not been hitherto described in the literature.